Blissful Indicate
by finnieboo
Summary: When Arthur and Alfred attend a new school, they meet quite the quota; between the new gay couple, to saving Arthur's ass from, well, everything.
1. Chapter I

Okay, this is ANOTHER high school AU story, this time; we have a childish acting England and America! To each their own. England is sort of submissive? The USUK part of it starts in the later chapter, since this is technically an intro.

Oh and just so you get a heads up; English is not my first language, Swedish was.

Furthermore, enjoy, and try not to catch feels. (IMJKPLEASEDONTHURTMEITSNOTTHATBADISWEAR)

* * *

Arthur had awoken early, to be exact, the brink of dawn. He had brewed some tea, and brought out a light snack of biscuits to go alongside. He leaned back in his chair and looked at his phone, reading the messages aloud, "Artie! I'm coming over by 7 (I hope) I'll meet you by 3rd street? I don't want you to walk alone this morning! After all, its the first day of school."

He sighed and rested his pinkie on the plate and carefully twisted the teacup into place as Arthur picked up his phone and replied quickly.

"Don't baby me, you idiot, I'll be there."

Again he looked out the window, and yawned as he realized the time. It was about 10' to 7:00. Quickly he placed the cup and plate in the cupboard and dashed down across the landing to change. He carefully put on a pair of plaid blue pants and a white shirt. He toyed with his hair meaninglessly, and slipped on dress shoes before grabbing a heavy brown lace jacket and heading out the front door, picking up his bag on the way out. It was a rather frigid morning for November, frost certainly bit at Arthur's skin, sending major chills down his frail pale body. He could really use a scarf, a fire, a hot drink or two. Turning the next corner, he read the sign. 3rd street; which meant Alfred should be around. Surely, there was the husky blonde, rubbing his hands together, wearing the same cedar bomber jacket he always wore; with a pastel green scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Arthur!" The blonde American shouted excitedly, a peculiar twinkle in his eyes.

A small cloud of pink covered Arthur from ear to ear as he looked in the other direction, continuing to walk. Alfred wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, cradling Arthurs' head against his own.

"Whats wrong?" He questioned, stepping back slightly and looking down to meet Arthur's glare.

"Nothing, let's g-" Arthur was cut off by a sneeze.

He shivered quickly and tried to carry on, however his lover had been staring at him.

"Your cold!" Alfred shouted as if a light-bulb lit up in his head.

Arthur remained quiet, giving a slight submissive nod, refusing to admit it by word of mouth. He wasn't about to say he wanted Alfred's scarf. Alfred didn't say another word before he unraveled his light green scarf and smoothly bundled it around Arthur's neck. It smelled like Alfred; the light cologne, sweet apple scent, with a leather tint. Arthur leaned his head as Alfred grinned cheekily. Alfred then grabbed his sightly slimmer hand into his own, and started walking towards the school; hand in hand.

They both started to notice the more frequent crowds of adolescents as they approached the schoolyard, various different looking kids gathering. As the duo got closer, they realized that they were heading inside, classes must have begun.

Arthur watched as Alfred pulled a slightly crumpled paper out of his bag, and skimmed for the classroom numbers.

"We're going to, um, left wing." Alfred rotated the paper but gave up, crushing the paper back into the bag once more.

"I guess I'll follow you, you're bigger, I can get through easier." Arthur sighed, releasing his grip from Alfreds' as he shuffled behind him.

Alfred greeted a few kids, heaving the doors open and making a short pathway indoors. People pooled inside, obviously eager to get away from the cold winter temperature. Arthur had lost sight of Alfred briefly, before seeing his hand appear in the crowd. Although it was embarrassing, he grabbed his hand, and pushed through the kids, bumping into Alfred's side. Arthur looked up into the orbs of crystal blue eyes, bursting with life.

"It wasn't that bad, lets go!" He cheered on, letting go of Arthur's hand and leading him through the hallway.

The two bustled down the landing, listening to the second bell ring; alerting the students they had 5 minutes until class. They turned quite a few corners before arriving at classroom 'D40' where tons of kids had been pouring into. Arthur assumed it was homeroom, or he hoped not, for that would be his whole class. It had seemed quite palpable that there were rules, or cliques. There was the group of well, two Italians, with a Spaniard looking man, and two Germans. In another corner, there was An Asian looking coregroup, lead by a Japanese man. There was also a small group of women, two with; rather giant racks... And a small frail looking girl with ribbons in her hair, sitting next to someone similar; this one with long dark hair in ribbons. Finally there was a group of; cold looking blondes, beside thee one with the purple eyes and happy smile. He was holding a little white dog too, how strange. He had now assumed that was his class for the day, including Alfred and himself.

"Guess this is first period." Arthur stated boldly.

"Don't worry!" Alfred laughed his regular chuckle, grabbing Arthur's hand, clearly drawing attention.

"Oh your the new kids!" A girl walked through the door, followed by a taller man with a spike in the front of his hair. "My name is Laura. This is my brother Abel." The teen bowed in mannor to her skirt, adjusting the thick black headband in her hair. She shook hands with Arthur and Alfred before running over to the Ukrainian girl and hugging her tightly.

Alfred took his seat in the front row, motioning for Arthur to sit either behind him or next to him. With a slight way of hesitation, he took the desk aside Alfred. He lugged his bag onto the back of his chair, and heaved a sigh, moving his honey glazed bangs out of his eyes. A kid sat beside Alfred and smiled, they seemed to be engaged in conversation already. His brown hair and tan skin reminded Arthur of someone. He, though, had a strap on his nose, and a fuzzy grey bear on his shoulder.

"Its a koala, mate." He cheekily grinned, highfiving Alfred and leaving the room. Before he would have liked, the bell rang, and off the class scattered.

Arthur had felt quite reserved, no one was talking to him, no one bothered to greet him or catch his name.

"Artie, we have different classes now. I have math I, you have math III."

Arthur snapped his attention to Alfred and stood in front of him. "See you around you twat." He waved his hand to leave.

Alfred whirled around and pecked a quick kiss on Arthur's cheek before dashing down the hall. A wave of crimson pulled over his haze, as he checked to see if anyone saw.

Clear.

With a long sigh, Arthur practically skipped down the hallway, weaving around teens to get to his advanced math class. On his way though, he met someone.

"Hey brit." A tall man wrapped in a scarf snickered.

"Hm? May I ask why your attention has been directed to me?" He replied calmly.

"Your gay for Mr. all American over there, are we now?" The man teased with a thick Russian accent.

"You are." He corrected boldly.

"Tch. Whatever." He pushed Arthur's arm weakly, but to his surprise, Arthur hit the wall with a fragile wince.

"Oh...?" He remarked slowly. "I like the sound of pain, you know."

Arthur opened his emerald eyes as wide as they could go. No fucking way.

He sent a sharp glare in the way of the solemn eyed Russian, his cold lavender eyes showing no remorse. He knew what was about to happen, but maybe if he could run-

The second Arthur moved his foot, a large fist met with his stomach. He coughed in pain, holding his body, gasping for air already. This damn brute was strong.

"No offense, but I don't _like_ homosexuals." It rolled off his tongue as if he said it many times before.

"W-what if, he was my br..." He stopped.

There was no way he could call Alfred anything but his lover, though he wouldn't admit it, he did love him.

"Your what?" The tall man snickered again.

Arthur didn't reply, but instead, got a cold blow to the head, sending him to the ground, back arched against the wall. The pain was unbearable, it blistered, burned, stung and pinched. It had to have been bruised in more places than one.

The Russian stopped for a moment, before kicking his kneecap harshly, listening to the British boy yelp.

"Oh, time for class, da?" He said wrapping his scarf tighter, beginning to walk away slowly.

Something turned inside Arthur's stomach. The gore he pictured in his mind of himself didn't help at all. He hissed at himself and tried standing up, only to be sent crashing to his knees again. He cursed at the pain, but managed to drag himself to the bathroom. There he opened the door hinge softly, walking to the largest stall and sitting in the corner, locking the door as he lifted his shirt to check for a bruise. And there, he found more than just the one. His head throbbed in sorrowful pain, as he cradled himself to a temporary relaxation, hoping for the day to be over already.


	2. Chapter II

_Time for Al's POV._ 3

Again I'm so so so sorry that Ivan is the bully here, I just thought it would make sense for America to fight with Russia, if you get what I was going for.

Oh and if anyone has any ideas they would like to be added, PM me! I plan to have fun with this story.

* * *

Alfred had watched his boyfriend walk away as he began running to his next class. It was a halfaways around the school, in the right wing. He hadn't expected exactly to be in such a small class; 4 kids. Antonio, Gilbert, Lukas, and Peter. Well, including himself; it was 5. Right? And it was funny having Arthur's little brother in the class as well; it was fun to push him around, and talk about Arthur. In other terms, Math I went by rather fast, no one did anything, Alfred just talked to Peter and Antonio while they worked on a packet. Next he would get to see his little Arthur in Physical Education.

The bell rung in mere seconds, all to be heard was doors opening and chairs sliding on the ground.

Now to find Arthur~!

The American's bright blue eyes shimmered with eagerness as he picked up his bag and ran down the hall to the gymnasium. He opened the door with a short breath, and went into the boys locker room. No sight of Arthur; some kids from class II and III were there, but still no Arthur. He began to worry; Arthur is _never_ late. Should he tell the teacher? Possibly he was just late, its okay, he never liked gym anyway.

About half way through gym, Arthur was not there.

This was unusual. Thought it was the first day of school, still; Arthur would make good impressions for teachers and students. Maybe he was in the bathroom? Nurse? Oh, what if he was hurt? No, he would have texted or called him. But what if he couldn't move? No no, he had to stop thinking ahead.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Alfred shouted after finishing his line of reps.

He was excused.

Alfred grabbed his phone and opened the messaging app as soon as he could. "Artie where are you?"

This was surely a huge school, where could his poor Arthur be hiding? This could all be for nothing, but at least he can say he tried. After walking though dozens of rooms, classes in session; apologizing, running down halls; sweating... It had been at least 20 minutes.

There were only two halls left, in the _whole_ school. First was A100+

Two bathrooms.

He checked the first one. "Arthur?" The name echoed on the walls. No response. He ducked, clasping his hands on his knees as he looked under each stall. No feet.

"Aw Artie, where are you dude? Next stall."

Alfred's shoes tapped along the corestall as he ran down to the next bathroom.

He swung the door open with a jolt, sweat rolling down his forehead. He stood still. Only two stalls were closed.

Shit, he would have to wait for the one to leave, see if someone stayed.

A short Chinese man with a ponytail took his sweet time washing his hands, and slowly making his way out.

"Hey, Artie?" Alfred said softly.

"Alfred... Is that you?" He said weakly, quiet.

"Open the door." Alfred said worried, in a panic. He grasped the metal handle on the hinge, pulling.

"I, cannot really move." He said cautiously.

At that moment, Alfred tightened his grip vastly, bashing his body into the door with force. It cracked. His heart was racing, adrenaline coarsing through him in fear. He again, pushed all his weight onto the door with a rough force. It slammed against the wall with a jolt.

Alfred almost dropped against the ground, his eyes opened wide, hands shaking. There laid Arthur Kirkland, limp and pale from crying. He had a large bruised gash on his head, his leg was numb. He had his hand clenched on his stomach, and he looked in pain.

Alfred fell to his knees, tripping and falling over himself until he fumbled his way to Arthur.

"Ar- Arthur Arthur Arthur A- Arthur are you, what happened!?" His voice steadied towards the end of his sentence.

"S- ome bloody vodka smelling git." He hushed in pain, tilting his head inwards.

Alfred placed his hand under Arthur's knees and over his shoulder, lifting him onto his lap.

"Your head," He winced as Arthur twitched in pain, Alfred tracing his finger over the bump of a gash.

"Don't touch me you fool." Arthur squirmed, retreating his arm to his stomach.

Alfred noticed this time, the indication of pain in his chest. He tugged Arthur's shirt up in a swift motion, and went still.

"Oh _no fucking..._ " Alfred closed his eyes and grabbed Arthur closer to him, cradling his head into his chest.

"You're okay now." Alfred reassured him timidly, kissing his head in quick pecks.

The colossal bruise spread across Arthur's abdomen, a red gash surging through the middle. Fury surged through Alfred as he looked into the forest skies of Arthur's eyes.

"Who did this."

Arthur stammered, "I said, the giant Russian freak, he... It wasn't my fault, but, I didn't try to..."

Alfred shushed him with a passionate kiss, sealing the tube of air that Arthur was already lacking. He rolled his tongue over many times; and pulled back, teasing him into forward. He kept one more drag of the kiss, and pulled away, a small trail of saliva dropping from both their mouths.

"I want to leave, I hate it here already." Arthur cried in a childish tone.

'We're leaving. I'm gonna change out of my gym clothes, please, _please_ Arthur; stay here." He said wiping his mouth.

The brit nodded, and stabled himself against the wall as Alfred dashed out of the bathrooms. When practically tripping back to the gymnasium, a few kids joked with Alfred.

"That was a long bathroom trip."

The American winked, and laughed as he ran into the changing locker room, He took no time at all to change, and ran without his shoes down the hall, hi backpack jingling with pens and loose change.

He skid a corner and slid into the same bathroom as before; into the corner, where he was relieved to find Artie safe and sound.

"Okay, give me your bag." He said, whilst taking it for himself.

He shoved Arthur's smaller bag inside his own, and swiftly picked up Arthur bridal style.

Both men blushed slightly, but Alfred carried on. Carrying Arthur out the door, he walked down the west wing. A door leading outside was slightly ajar, so Alfred kicked the door open with his foot, simply leaving the school grounds.

"You idiot, we can't just leave!"

"If I say we are, we are." Alfred dominated over Arthur, running down the frigid streets.

Alfred turned to his side and pulled off his jacket. He dropped it over Arthur; wrapping him snug.

The light poles dimmed under the dark skies, snowfall beginning to cover the sidewalks.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Alfred beckoned, doubtfully pouting like a kid.

"Its not your bloody fault!" Arthur slapped against Alfred's chest, his hands balled into fists against Alfred's tight white shirt.

Looks like were skipping this school already. Maybe it would be easier to home school...

As Alfred thought to himself, they arrived a few streets more to a small cottage, a very modernly olden themed home. Arthur's home. Alfred stayed there often; so he knew where pretty much everything was. He balanced his lover on his leg as he reached under the headlamp for the door key. In success, he pushed the door open with a chuckle, closing it behind him with ease. He sprinted down the dark oak flooring and kicked open Arthur's flimsy door. The room was precisely small and tidy, with the sheets made, curtains dusted, clothes folded on a desk.

Arthur had already drifted to sleep by the time Alfred placed him into the silky warp of the sheets. He looked adorable sleeping!

Alfred smiled and ran a finger over the bruise once more, wincing at the face twitch of the British teen. Turning away, Alfred jogged down the stairs and into the modern white kitchen. He looked in a few cabinets, under the sink, and over the counters before wondering why there was no coffee machine. Surely Arthur drank coffee in the mornings? How can you go without a blissful sip of roasted coffee beans with cream and vanilla? Oh, and pumpkin spice!

Wait... A kettle, tea cups, fancy silverware and tiny utensils...

British drank tea, not coffee! God dammit Arthur! How does one brew tea?

Puzzled and majorly fatigued, Alfred grabbed two fine china cups and placed them on a small china plate. He whirled around, grabbing the kettle and boiling water. Turning to a cabinet and pulling a jasmine tea fragrance. He sighed, the whistle would probably wake Arthur up, then again; so would the smell.

Before he realized, the high pitched whistle of the kettle steamed and puffed, signaling Alfred to take it off. He poured the liquid into a tea pot and dropped the leaf of jasmine powder into the container, a rich tart smell emitting the room. Pushing the liquid around with a small teaspoon, he poured into the duo of cups, filling them with a shimmering cedar liquid. Strange, he successfully made tea? Man would Mattie be proud!

Adding a tiny sprinkle of sugar to his cup, Alfred placed the tea cups on the tray and carried it to the bedroom.

"Artie dude~!" He chirped, placing the tray down as he peered at Arthur, his face was buried in sheets as he grunted, reaching out for Alfred's hand.

He grabbed it, of course.

"Al, sugar?"

Sugar? Like, love?

Alfred bent down and cocked his head to the left, shifting his warm lips onto the moist lips of his lover. A whimper escaped Arthur's mouth as Alfred rubbed the surface of his tongue against the perk of Arthur's. He moaned, and pulled away, gasping for air.

"Sugar as in tea! You, you idiot!" Arthur screamed. "Baaaka!" His face was as red as a literal phonebooth, as Arthur swung his arms away from Alfred.


End file.
